darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Oreille
Oriellle is an intelligence agent who works with the CIA. Appearance She has blonde hair and wears purple lipstick and sunglasses. Personality From what little has been seen of Oreille, she is mysterious, conniving, and knowledgeable about many people, including those who she has never met before, as Misaki notes upon first meeting her. Part in the Story Gaiden Sometime after Yin's disappearance, Orielle visits Hei and asks him to work for the CIA, informing him that Yin is still alive to gain a positive response.Gaiden, Episode 4 Gemini of the Meteor .]] Following the Russian raid on the home of Mikhail Pavlichenko, Oreille meets with CIA agent John Smith in Egypt, who requests that he helps him again.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 When Suou Pavlichenko activates her Contractor powers in Russia, Oreille is in a car in a tunnel in the company of two Dolls named Ariel and Bernice, who, sensing this event, tell her that "The end has begun". She later meets with John Smith once again, this time in Paris.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 .]] She later meets with Misaki Kirihara at the abandoned National Astronomical Observatory of Japan. Misaki is surprised that she knows who she is and questions her. Oreille asks if she wants to know about what happened in Vladivostok, but Misaki instead asks her about why BK-201's star vanished. She tells Misaki that an anti-Contractor weapon was used on him and informs her of the Mikata Documents, claiming the keyword is Izanami. As she leaves, she points out a red star, telling Misaki to wish upon it to see BK-201 again. Some time later, Ariel and Bernice tell Oreille that they "found it", prompting Oreille to say that it is time for the trio's wish and her wish to come true.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 5 While she is in the middle of a massage, Oreille is contacted by Hei, who questions what she knew when assigning his current mission and her motives before refusing to work for her anymore as she is untrustworthy. She tells Hei that he is also untrustworthy and questions why he said he could kill Yin when he failed to do so.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 6 After learning some new information thanks to Misaki, Oreille, visits her at at swimming pool and tells her that the Mikata Documents are also called the "Memory of the Future." She also tells Misaki about a Contractor that could travel through time, saying that it was a thank you to Misaki for helping her.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 how to find her mother.]] Oreille visits Suou Pavlichenko on the roof of a building that her mother used to take photos of the wall around Hell's Gate. She tells Suou that she can find her mother at Haneda airport that evening, before saying that she had wanted to meet Suou and asking just who it is that she really wanted to meet.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 She later visits Hei and says that he has done a good job bringing Suou to Tokyo, but has let her go. She tells him that Suou did not kill Tanya and that she has been captured by Section 3. Along with the twins, Oreille watches the reappearance of the moon over Tokyo on the rooftop. Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 10 In Oreille's apartment, Ariel and Bernice discover that Section 3 has located Suou, July and Mao, as well as their own current location. Oreille tells them to inform July of the escape route before receiving a call from John Smith. She comments that he is good before destroying the phone. She goes to the Sunshine Aquarium where she collects Misaki, killing a Contractor with one of Robert Schroeder's weapons as she convinces Misaki to leave. As military helicopters arrive overhead, Oreille explains that the Americans are attempting to recover their position as a superpower and brings Misaki to an underground entrance to Hell's Gate, where they are joined by July and Mao. She calls Mao by his real name, Ricardo to which he replies that he is not her lover anymore.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 11 Appearances Trivia *Oreille means "ear" in French. Gallery S2E3 Oreille profile pic.jpg S2E3 Oreille meets John Smith.jpg|Oreille meets with John Smith. S2E5 Oeille meets Misaki Kirihara.png|Oreille meets with Misaki Kirihara. S2E8 Oreille and Misaki at pool.jpg|Oreille provides information to Misaki. S2E9 Oreille and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg|Oreille tells Suou Pavlichenko how to find her mother. S2E11 Oreille recruits Misaki.jpg|Oreille convinces Misaki to accompany her. S2E12 Misaki, Mao, Oreille, Ariel and Bernice.jpg|Oreille explains how Suou's journey is an experiment and part of a larger plan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Humans Category:Female